Fresh Pretty Cure! DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of Fresh Pretty Cure! DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 17 June 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3226/ Episodes *01:Freshly-Picked Fresh! Cure Peach Is Born!! *02:Freshly-Gathered Fresh! Cure Berry is Born!! *03:Freshly-Harvested Fresh! Cure Pine is Born!! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 15 July 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3239/ Episodes *04:Chiffon is Lost? The Whole Town's Already in a Big Riot! *05:Heart's Racing at the Amusement Park! Those Exciting Date Feelings?! *06:The Missing Hamburger! Protect Your Favorite Things! Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 19 August 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3257/ Episodes *07:Setsuna and Love - The Clover of Friendship *08:Chiffon in a Pinch! Peach's New Power! *09:Miki's Dream: I Quit Being Pretty Cure!! Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 16 September 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3271/ Episodes *10:Tart is Inori, Inori is Tart!? *11:Miyuki's Anger! She Won't Teach Dancing Anymore!? *12:Let's Transform! The Big Fringy Tactic! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 21 October 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3292/ Episodes *13:Chiffon is Sick! Pine's New Powers!! *14:The Fourth Cure?! Find Akarun! *15:Setsuna and Love, Your Caring Heart! Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 18 November 2009 *Price: ¥ 4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3309/ Episodes *16: Terrifying Culture Festival! Echoing Footsteps In The School At Night!! *17: Leave Chiffon to Me! Berry's New Power!! *18: I Want To Meet Pretty Cure! A Little Girl's Wish!! Volume 7 General Information * Release Date: 16 December 2009 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3333/ Episodes *19:The New Card! Eas's New Power!! *20:Dance and Pretty Cure... Which to Choose? *21:The Fourth Pretty Cure is You!! Volume 8 General Information * Release Date: 20 January 2010 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3355/ Episodes * 22:Setsuna and Love: You're Eas!? * 23:The End of Eas! Cure Passion is Born!! * 24:Setsuna's Anguish: I Can't Become Your Comrade!! Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 17 February 2010 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3385/ Episodes *25:Eas vs. Passion!? I Am Reborn!! *26:Four Hearts! I Want to Dance Too!! *27:The Summer! The Festival! Audrey!! Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 17 February 2010 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3387/ Episodes *28:Precious Recollections! Memories of Grandpa!! *29:The Man of Mystery! Kaoru-chan's True Self!? *30:Tarte's Close Call! His True Self is Exposed!? Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 17 March 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3419/ Episodes *31:Love and Daisuke: The Making Up Strategy!! *32:Farewell! Tarte and Chiffon!! *33:What Miki and Setsuna Are Afraid Of! Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 17 March 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3418/ Episodes *34:Infinity Appears! Take Back Tomorrow!! *35:Chiffon's Hidden Secret! *36:A New Enemy! Her Name is Northa!! Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 21 April 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3454/ Episodes *37:Protect Chiffon! Pretty Cure's New Power!! *38:Search For The Clover Box!! *39:Fighting is Prohibited? Okinawa Field Trip!! Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 21 April 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3456/ Episodes *40:Setsuna and Love: Mom Is In Danger! *41:Inori and Kento's Ship Party! *42:The Invitation From Labyrinth! Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 19 May 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3479/ Episodes *43:Save The World! Pretty Cure vs. Labyrinth!! *44:The Suspicious Reed Pipe! Chiffon is Stolen!! *45:We are Four Pretty Cures! Separation in Christmas!! *46:Soular and Westar: The Last Battle!! Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 19 May 2010 *Price: ￥4,101 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3477/ Episodes *47:The World is Changing! The Miracle Donuts!! *48:The Final Battle! Cure Angels Are Born!! *49:Surprising Truth! Moebius's True Self!! *50:Full of Smiles! Everyone Will Get Their Happiness!! Movie DVD *Release Date: 17 March 2010 *Price: ￥5,076 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3425/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 03 February 2016 *Price: ￥42,984 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4212/ Episodes *01:Freshly-Picked Fresh! Cure Peach Is Born!! *02:Freshly-Gathered Fresh! Cure Berry is Born!! *03:Freshly-Harvested Fresh! Cure Pine is Born!! *04:Chiffon is Lost? The Whole Town's Already in a Big Riot! *05:Heart's Racing at the Amusement Park! Those Exciting Date Feelings?! *06:The Missing Hamburger! Protect Your Favorite Things! *07:Setsuna and Love - The Clover of Friendship *08:Chiffon in a Pinch! Peach's New Power! *09:Miki's Dream: I Quit Being Pretty Cure!! *10:Tart is Inori, Inori is Tart!? *11:Miyuki's Anger! She Won't Teach Dancing Anymore!? *12:Let's Transform! The Big Fringy Tactic! *13:Chiffon is Sick! Pine's New Powers!! *14:The Fourth Cure?! Find Akarun! *15:Setsuna and Love, Your Caring Heart! *16:Terrifying Culture Festival! Echoing Footsteps In The School At Night!! *17:Leave Chiffon to Me! Berry's New Power!! *18: I Want To Meet Pretty Cure! A Little Girl's Wish!! *19:The New Card! Eas's New Power!! *20:Dance and Pretty Cure... Which to Choose? *21:The Fourth Pretty Cure is You!! *22:Setsuna and Love: You're Eas!? *23:The End of Eas! Cure Passion is Born!! *24:Setsuna's Anguish: I Can't Become Your Comrade!! *25:Eas vs. Passion!? I Am Reborn!! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks *Voice Actor Round-table (Oki Kanae, Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, and Komatsu Yuka) Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 02 March 2016 *Price: ￥42,984 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4216/ Episodes *26:Four Hearts! I Want to Dance Too!! *27:The Summer! The Festival! Audrey!! *28:Precious Recollections! Memories of Grandpa!! *29:The Man of Mystery! Kaoru-chan's True Self!? *30:Tarte's Close Call! His True Self is Exposed!? *31:Love and Daisuke: The Making Up Strategy!! *32:Farewell! Tarte and Chiffon!! *33:What Miki and Setsuna Are Afraid Of! *34:Infinity Appears! Take Back Tomorrow!! *35:Chiffon's Hidden Secret! *36:A New Enemy! Her Name is Northa!! *37:Protect Chiffon! Pretty Cure's New Power!! *38:Search For The Clover Box!! *39:Fighting is Prohibited? Okinawa Field Trip!! *40:Setsuna and Love: Mom Is In Danger! *41:Inori and Kento's Ship Party! *42:The Invitation From Labyrinth! *43:Save The World! Pretty Cure vs. Labyrinth!! *44:The Suspicious Reed Pipe! Chiffon is Stolen!! *45:We are Four Pretty Cures! Separation in Christmas!! *46:Soular and Westar: The Last Battle!! *47:The World is Changing! The Miracle Donuts!! *48:The Final Battle! Cure Angels Are Born!! *49:Surprising Truth! Moebius's True Self!! *50:Full of Smiles! Everyone Will Get Their Happiness!! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case *Booklet *Color Vol.1 & 2 Blu-ray Collection Case Blu-ray Movie *Release Date: 17 June 2015 *Price: ￥6,600 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4131/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color Blu-ray Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays